deusexfandomcom-20200223-history
Palisade Property Bank computers
There are numerous computers within Palisade Property Bank in Prague that can be accessed during Deus Ex: Mankind Divided. The contents of these computers give some insight into the day to day business of the data bank. Palisade Parking Garage Palisade Parking Security This computer is inside the security room of the parking garage. It has a security rating of 2. Maintenance From: Chassay.M@tarvos.corp To: Cardinal.R@tarvos.corp Hey Robert. Saw you were scheduled for the shift after me. Left the maintenance room for you to inspect. I know how much you enjoy the smell of sewage. - 6745 - Have you heard anything yet about your London transfer? Apex tower... sounds like a sweet job. You'll be rubbing elbows with the elite! M. Security Update From: Daniel Janecek To: PPB_All IMPORTANT All personnel must report to the Security office within the next week to receive their new access codes and cards. This is in keeping with our new protocols. Rest assured this will not affect any of your day-to-day routines. Also, the code to the parking garage has changed. Please see me personally for the update. Daniel Janecek Security Supervisor Palisade Property Bank Transfer opportunities From: HR@tarvos.corp To: GLOBAL@tarvos.corp Tarvos Security is growing by leaps and bounds. We have secured three more large contracts. This means a marked increase in hiring and opportunities. Some examples: -Palisade Property Bank is expanding. They are planning on opening at least three more branches in the Czech Republic. -Tarvos will be providing security on oil platforms in Brunei, as well as city-wide policing services in Bandar Seri Bagawan Details are available. Please submit your transfer requests early. Openings are limited but we will make every attempt to prioritize internal appointments before new external hires. Special on the horizon: Apex Tower is hosting a number of high-profile events in the near future - The Santeau Group presents the Safe Harbour Initiative - The Futurist Conference on Nanotechnology - The Bilderberg Symposium Thank you for your attention. You make me sick! From: Red1Calvin To: PPB_All How can you all sit in your ivory tower and serve the masters?! These companies you protect are NOT people. Why do you let them hide their secrets? You can’t keep this up. We are the millions. We’ll bring down the corporatocracy. We’ll bring down your money-centric system. Eternal Growth is a fallacy built on the backs of the poor and serving only the rich. It is a finite world. There must be the concept of ‘enough’. Get ready for the change. R1C First Level (Executive Safes) Palisade VIP Vaults This computer is located in the main security room on the first level. It has a security rating of 1 and the password is P34T45WF. Re: VIP Rooms A and B From: Graves.A@tarvos.corp To: Tierney.C@tarvos.corp Clem, What do you mean, trick? Didn’t Zeb show you around when you started? There’s a simple security 101 email that clearly explains things. Check the image I attached so you don’t search for it for hours (like I’m sure you’ve already been doing). Once inside, the password is P34T45WF . And my name is Ander, no “s”. REFERENCED EMAIL: ------------------------------------------------------------------------ From: Tierney.C@tarvos.corp To: Graves.A@tarvos.corp Subject: VIP Rooms A and B Hi Anders, Hey how do you we access VIP rooms A and B? It’s a trick, right? A “goose the new guy” prank? Security 101 (the VIP lockers) From: Graves.A@tarvos.corp To: PPB@tarvos.corp All staff, To clear up any confusion on the VIP locker security process, here’s a simple recap: There is a client key card for each of the 2 rooms. Upon unlocking the key card reader, the lockers rise up from the ground, the lasers turn off, and the security is lowered. The client can then access his or her locker. Once the client leaves the room it’s the responsibility of the guard(s) in that room to re-initiate the security system, in which case the key card reader is re-locked, the lockers lower back into the ground, the lasers turn on and security is raised once again. In the event that there is an emergency (breach, terror attack, fire, flood, whatever), an automatic lockdown will be initiated that will seal off access to the VIP lockers by sending the lockers back down in the ground if activated, or locking them in place if they are stored. Now everyone should be on the same page. Ander Bartosz Wlodek's computer This computer is inside the executive services room and has a security rating of 3. It also has a messenger option on it. Security Concerns From: Julian.Vuong@LVA.prg.mail To: Bartosz Wlodek Mr. Wlodek, The last time I visited my safe I found foliage, leaves to be exact, in the Executive Safe room. As remarkable as this is, your first inclination might be to suggest the leaves in question were brought in via another client’s footwear, say stuck to the soles of their shoes. Anticipating your expected refutation, I had the leaves professionally examined by friends a professional nature within the field of forensics and was assured that the leaves were NEVER STEPPED ON. Could it be, sir, that there is access to the bank from the exterior allowing all kinds of wildlife to wander within? There would be an astonishing oversight if true and leaves me wondering how secure your bank really is. Please tell me the air conditioning and ventilation areas are secure. You promise your clients the highest level of security yet my unwanted discovery is hardly boosting my confidence in such claims. I await your reply and expect it quickly. Regards, Julian Vuong Lestex Varner Assoc. You make me sick! S''ame e-mail as You make me sick!, above.'' RE: Follow-up From: N.Domingues@freemail.prg.mail To: Tomas Romanek Mr. Romanek, Thank you for meeting with me last week. It was very informative. We end up doing so much tele-business these days, it’s nice to finally put a face to the name. I have received the second client card (thank you for that, as well). Nik Domingues President, WealthCorp REFERENCED EMAIL: ------------------------------------------------------------------------ From: Tomas Romanek To: N.Domingues@freemail.prg.mail Subject: Follow-up Mr. Domingues, This is simply a short message to confirm that everything has been validated and is ready for you. We have already sent you a second client card. Like the first, this card is used to access your Executive Safe in room B. The card will deactivate all automatic security measures in the room when you swipe the card reader. Please let me remind you that without your card, you will not be able to access your safe. There are no exceptions to this. If you happen to lose either card, please let us know as soon as possible so that we can replace them for you. This is for your security as well as ours. Tomas Romanek Account Manager Palisade Property Bank Second Level (Lobby) Ivana Drahos' computer This computer is located in the main lobby of Palisade and has a security rating of 1. Executive Services Room From: Dominik Barabas To: Ivana Drahos Hey Ivana Mr. Romanek told me that you might need to use the office downstairs to ‘entertain’ some important clients now that Bartosz is gone. I’ve temporarily changed the code for you – 9593. Christ... don’t know exactly what happened there, do you? I’ve heard some rumors, but nothing official came down except he’s on ‘leave’. Whatever that means. Discuss over beers later? Maria is coming ;) Dom Our best face forward From: PPB_Marketing To: PPB_All Hello all! Just a reminder of some of the facts we should all have ready when speaking to clients, and prospective clients. Remember, you are all always Palisade. - Headquartered in the Czech Republic, the Palisade Bank Corporation is the largest and most prestigious secure corporation archiving (SCA) company in the world. - Uses cutting-edge physical and digital security measures, including next generation firewalls, state of the art encryption, proprietary biometric password encoding, and more. - Its innovative data storage facilities, known as the Palisade Blades, have become an iconic part of Prague’s skyline and a symbol of the Czech Republic’s pro-corporate legislation. - Offer clients complete anonymity and freedom from any country’s legal jurisdiction. This is especially important given we are expanding in the coming months. Security Update S''ame e-mail as Security Update, above.'' HIGH PRIORITY – EFFECTIVE IMMEDIATELY From: Pavel Karmoni To: PPB_All To all employees, Julien Bartak is no longer an employee at Palisade Property Bank. We wish him all the best in his future endeavors. Daniel Janecek will be taking over his duties until a replacement can be found. Pavel Karmoni A.Talwar & M.Oshiro Daniel Janecek’s computer This computer is located inside Daniel Janecek's office and is unlocked. It also has a messenger option. RE: FW: Home Profit Secrets! From: Dominik Barabas To: Daniel Janecek We don’t have an ALL_CLIENTS mailing list. This looks like it might be a targeted phishing scam sent to only a few clients that were maybe too public about their having an account with us. It’s not very elegant either. I mean ‘Home profit secrets’??? All our clients are filthy rich. Why would any of them fall for this? Tell Romanek to send all clients a warning about this kind of thing. I’ll do some digging in the logs just to make sure we haven’t actually been breached. Dom REFERENCED EMAIL: ------------------------------------------------------------------------ From: Daniel Janecek To: Dominik Barabas Subject: FW: Home Profit Secrets! Dominik, have you seen this?! I got it from Romanek, and he got it from one of our clients. This is a problem. How’d they get our client list? That’s supposed to be impossible. We need to get on this RIGHT NOW. We can’t afford any more security problems. Dan. REFERENCED EMAIL: ------------------------------------------------------------------------ From: S.windel@palisadesPB.palisade.corp To: ALL_CLIENTS Subject: Home Profit Secrets! Dear valued Palisade Property Bank Customer, By this letter we inform you, that our bank is switching to newest transactions security standards. PPB services utilize advanced security technology to protect your personal financial information. Both software and hardware will be updated. This security upgrade will be effective immediately and requires our customers to update their card information. In order for us to update your file, please follow the link below and complete the form. PPB1234l0njisgrljso0000345.html Accounts Management Team, Thank you for choosing Palisade Property Bank. You make me sick! S''ame e-mail as You make me sick!, above.'' HIGH PRIORITY – EFFECTIVE IMMEDIATELY From: Pavel Karmoni To: PPB_All To all employees, Bartosz Wlodek has taken a sudden extended leave of absence. We wish him the best, and look forward to his eventual return. The tasks of Executive Services Manager will be handled internally until his replacement is hired. Details will be forthcoming from your department heads. Pavel Karmoni A.Talwar & M.Oshiro RE: Surprise visit This e-mail does not appear until after Adam Jensen returns from Golem City. From: Masaaki Oshiro To: Daniel Janecek Daniel, I understand completely. You'll just have to coordinate with the Tarvos people. None of us like these late minute changes but when an important client makes demands, sometimes you have to make concessions. It's a fine balance. Security IS our major concern, but without satisfied customers, all these security systems would be safe-guarding an empty building. Masaaki REFERENCED EMAIL: ------------------------------------------------------------------------ From: Daniel Janecek To: Masaaki Oshiro Subject: Surprise visit Mr. Oshiro, I understand that VersaLife is a very important client, and Page Industries is one of our biggest accounts, but this kind of security protocol override sets a dangerous precedent. I don't have to tell you there is a reason corporate vault visits are scheduled long in advance. This particular case is doubly inconvenient so soon after the installation of the new turret system. Daniel Janecek Tomas Romanek's computer This computer is located inside Tomas Romanek's office but is not available until after Adam Jensen returns from Golem City. It has a security rating of 3. New Account From: Peter.Hall@#####.### To: Tomas Romanek Mr. Romanek, Your assurances of anonymity and security have convinced my client, as has Palisade's sterling reputation. We will submit all necessary paperwork and financial records at her earliest convenience. I expect that transfer of data deposits can begin immediately after the agreement is signed? As discussed, the deposit of physical assets will be done by appointment at some time after that. Pete Hall Upcoming VL visit From: Ashani Talwar To: Tomas Romanek Tomas, Neither I nor Masaaki will be around when Ms. Allman and her team arrive. I need you to make sure the visit goes smoothly. I think we've done all we can to convince them not to empty their vault. That being said, do what you can to at least salvage the account. Make sure to coordinate with Daniel, and perhaps 'show-off' some of the new security measures we've added. Nothing elaborate, but try to impress upon them just how secure this place is. Also, see if you can find out their reasoning. As far as I can determine they remain ignorant of our troubles with Wlodek and Bartek. Aside from that I haven't been able to get a straight answer from anyone at VersaLife as to why they are clearing their vault. Ashani Security Update S''ame e-mail as Security Update, above.'' HIGH PRIORITY – EFFECTIVE IMMEDIATELY From: Pavel Karmoni To: PPB_All To all employees, Bartosz Wlodek has taken a sudden extended leave of absence. We wish him the best, and look forward to his eventual return. The tasks of Executive Services Manager will be handled internally until his replacement is hired. Details will be forthcoming from your department heads. Pavel Karmoni A.Talwar & M.Oshiro Third Level (Offices) Ashani Talwar's computer See Ashani Talwar's computers. Masaaki Oshiro's computer See Masaaki Oshiro's computers. Pavel Karmoni's computer This computer is located in the room before the CEO/CTO’s office in the bank and has a security rating of 1.''' Plans? '''From: annakron157@tmail.mail To: Pavel Karmoni I have an idea for tomorrow: Let’s go antiquing! There’s a great little shop in Old City, or maybe it’s near Capek Fountain… Anyway, it’s called The Time Machine. Apparently they carry printed books. On paper! Can you believe it?! I’ve never been inside, and I don’t know anyone who has, but we could go see. It would be an adventure! Then maybe dinner? Tell me. Anna Security Update S''ame e-mail as Security Update, above.'' RE: Early return? This e-mail does not appear until after Jensen returns from Golem City. From: Masaaki Oshiro To: Pavel Karmoni Pavel, There is absolutely no chance either myself or Ms. Ashani will make it back in time. We can't cancel these meetings on such short notice. Further, travel in and out of Prague since the Ruzicka attack is much more difficult. I don't know how Ms. Allman and her people will manage. I want you to coordinate with Daniel. Make sure our new security measures are online and fairly visible and the best Tarvos men are on duty. Also I think Dominik is planning a presentation about the latest cyber-attack attempts and our record so check with him to see how it's coming along. If he needs any files off my shared folder, he can access it using the password scheherezade. I don't know if we can convince them not to evacuate their vault, but I think we can save the account. Masaaki REFERENCED EMAIL: ------------------------------------------------------------------------ From: Pavel Karmoni To: Masaaki Oshiro Subject: Early return? Mr. Oshiro, I have confirmed with officials from VersaLife. They are adamant and will not change their itinerary. Is there perhaps any chance that you or Ms. Talwar will be returning to Prague early in order to be present for this surprise visit? If not, is there anything in particular you would like us to do (preparation, reception)? Thank you. Pavel Dominik Barabas' computer This computer is inside the IT Services room and has a security rating of 3. RE: Pre-loaded Vaults From: Daniel Janecek To: Dominik Barabas Dominik Definitely the Tarvos vault, and I think Tai Yong Medical is also pre-loaded. I’ve already sent word to begin the pre-loading of the VersaLife vault. I don’t know when they’ll be done with that. Ultimately, I think we can afford this minor slackening of our security protocols, since without the correct client cards, no one can access the pre-loaded vaults anyway. Just go ahead with your audit. By the way, any news on how that anarcho-spam made it through the filter? That was company-wide, not good if our clients ever hear of it. Dan. REFERENCED EMAIL: ------------------------------------------------------------------------ From: Dominik Barabas To: Daniel Janecek Subject: Pre-loaded Vaults We have a number of clients scheduled for viewings that were delayed because of our system audit. Several containers are still pre-loaded. The Picus account, maybe Tarvos, a few others. I’d have to check the log. Anyway, I was wondering if we should unload them all before the audit or just keep them in place now that VersaLife is coming in anyway. I know it’s against regular protocol, but then so is this visit, right? Dom RE: Sorry From: Sasha_Barabas@tmail.mail To: Dominik Barabas That’s convenient - my parents are in town and you happen to not be able to get home. Again. They’re going to start thinking you left me. It’s a good thing Palisade pays you so much, or I''' might leave '''you. S PS: If I find out that this is just another excuse for some bachelor party in the Red Light District... REFERENCED EMAIL: ------------------------------------------------------------------------ From: Dominik Barabas To: Sasha_Barabas@tmail.mail Subject: Sorry Looks like another late one. You know how it is in the banking world, especially here at Palisade. The customer comes first. Anyway, with the public transportation issues, I don’t think I’ll be home tonight. Dom FW: Home Profit Secrets! From: Daniel Janecek To: Dominik Barabas Dominik Have you seen this?! I got it from Romanek, and he got it from one of our clients. This is a problem. How’d they get our client list? That’s supposed to be impossible. We need to get on this RIGHT NOW. We can’t afford any more security problems. Dan. REFERENCED EMAIL: ------------------------------------------------------------------------ From: S.windel@palisadesPB.palisade.corp To: ALL_CLIENTS S'ubject:' Home Profit Secrets! Dear valued Palisade Property Bank Customer, By this letter we inform you, that our bank is switching to newest transactions security standards. PPB services utilize advanced security technology to protect your personal financial information. Both software and hardware will be updated. This security upgrade will be effective immediately and requires our customers to update their card information. In order for us to update your file, please follow the link below and complete the form. PPB1234l0njisgrljso0000345.html Accounts Management Team, Thank you for choosing Palisade Property Bank. Conference Room computer This computer is in the Executive Boardroom and has a security rating of 1. Meeting rooms From: Daniel Janecek To: PPB_All When using the meeting rooms, be sure to erase the whiteboards when you are done. Not only is this common courtesy to other users of the rooms but I’ve seen too many examples of sensitive information on display that shouldn’t be. Remember, people use these rooms every day and the cleaning staff have been forbidden from erasing or discarding information that is not clearly labelled. This is your responsibility, not theirs. Daniel Janecek Security Supervisor Palisade Property Bank Category:Deus Ex: Mankind Divided computers